


the incident of the bento box

by yallaintsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gen, but mostly just enemies, cursing, emo in denial, first year suna, no lovers either, suna is a bitch but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallaintsuna/pseuds/yallaintsuna
Summary: It's Suna's first day at a new school in a new prefecture, so really it's just his luck that it starts out completely terrible and does NOT get better from there.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the incident of the bento box

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Suna! he's a bastard and I think it's time we utilize this fact to it's fullest potential.

Suna Rintarou was NOT an idiot.

Sure, he had his dumb moments between dropping his phone on his face just about every night and getting hit in the face with a volleyball because he jumped too early for a block. Still, it didn't make him an idiot.

And if anyone asked, he was only in class 1 because he purposely blew off the entrance exams, knowing he’d get in no matter what (the perks of being scouted for volleyball). He might not be the brightest person in Japan, but he was the furthest person from being an idiot.

Suna is, however, one of the whiniest and pettiest people to ever exist on the Earth, which is why he’s currently pouting outside the school he moved hundreds of kilometers to attend. Why? He has always hated the first day of school. But the ringing of the first bell signaled the end of his little temper tantrum.

Ok maybe he was still in his bad mood when he slammed the doors open and stormed down the hallway, but in his defense, he was mostly thinking about where class 1-1 could possibly be. Stupid school with a stupid layout. Why wouldn’t the first classroom be near the front?

Maybe if Suna wasn’t busy cursing out an unknown architect in his head then he would have been able to see the person walking towards him, too preoccupied looking at his bento to see Suna. But alas, here they both are now; Suna wearing this guy’s lunch and said guy looking at Suna as if he just committed a war crime.

“Are ya kidding me? What’s wrong with ya?” Normally, Suna would have brushed off the guy’s comments the same way he was brushing the food off his uniform. But the bitch had to go on and mutter “idiot” under his breath. Now Suna was ready to do everything in his power is ruin this dumb-looking gray-haired loser’s life.

“What’s wrong with ME? You were giving heart eyes to your lunch at 8:25 in the morning!” The stupid bitch actually had the audacity to scoff at that, as if Suna was wrong about that statement (he absolutely wasn’t). Whatever, it’s not like Suna will ever see the guy again, so he can walk away and drown out the guy’s shouts demanding a new lunch.

Now Suna has to make the important decision of where to head to first: the classroom or the bathroom. If he heads to the classroom first, then he can get a good seat near the back and take naps relatively undisturbed, but he’ll have to have the stupid lunch on his clothes all day. If he heads to the bathroom first, then he gets to wash any possible stains out, but risks getting stuck in a bad seat next to someone annoying.

Deciding that the worst possible option is getting yelled at for ruining his uniform after only one day, Suna now finally heads to his classroom with just a minute to spare before he’s officially considered late. But according to everyone else in his class, he might have shown up two hours late wearing his pajamas. Damn, he always hated when people stared at him but this seriously takes the cake. Is life honestly so boring in Hyogo that the kids just stare unabashed at any newcomer?

Even worse than the unrelenting gawks is the fact that there’s only one seat left in the room. Even worse than that is the fact that it’s not in the back, forcing Suna to say goodbye to all his midafternoon naps before he ever got the chance to lean his arms on the desk. And worst of all is the fact the Suna’s new deskmate has the ugliest head of gray hair he’s ever seen in his entire life.

There’s really not much stopping Suna from stomping his foot on the ground and throwing a hissy fit, but he can see the teacher walking down the hallway and he knows better than to still be standing by the time they walk in the room. So here Suna is, doing his absolute best to drown out the sounds of “psst psst” coming from the one person he thought he could avoid for at least the rest of the week.

“Since ya spilled my lunch, yer gonna buy me food, right?”

There are a few things in life that Suna could say that he truly excels at. Patience, kindness, forgiveness, and sincerity do not make that cut. “Sure I will!” The effort it takes to make Suna seem like he gives a damn is worth seeing the dumb bitch’s face light up. It just makes it all the better when Suna turns forward and goes back to his regular deadpan voice “I will if you dry clean my uniform.”

Sleeping in class now proves to be a challenge and Suna would be lying if he said he didn’t 100% blame the stupid kid next to him. But at least being conscious gives Suna the time he needs to come up with a plan to evade his least favorite classmate when lunchtime rolls around.

Honestly, it’s not the most original or complicated plan to ever exist. Suna just hopes to get away from the classroom fast enough before the oaf next to him can demand a new lunch. And he almost executes it perfectly, but then the devil incarnate has to open his stupid mouth.

“Woah, yer really tall, ya should play volleyball”

Suna now has a new plan. Find the school roof and yell at the top of his lungs for the entire lunch period, then frame this wannabe volleyball recruiter for some horrible offense that gets him expelled. First things first, Suna all but sprints out of the classroom before he has to hear one more Kansai-coated word fall from that bitch’s mouth.

By the end of the day, Suna is mostly running on fumes. Missing his naps is really hitting him hard and he still has to get through volleyball tryouts today. Considering everything he had to go through today, he should really be allowed to slack. And it’s not like it’s that big of a deal anyways, he was scouted so he’s already on the team at the very least.

He half expects the gray-haired loser to chase him down as the last bell rings and push him into buying food or going to the volleyball gym, but instead, he heads down the hall towards the other first-year classrooms. If Suna was a nicer person, he would point out that the gym is in the opposite direction and the coach doesn’t appreciate tardiness, but Suna not nice especially not to people that take something as precious as his sleep away.

When Suna gets to the gym he sees one other first-year there looking absolutely terrified as one of the shorter, but definitely still intimidating second-years tries to make polite conversation. Maybe there are some merits to not being first at things. But now the first-year is making his way over to Suna as some sort of escape route from the polite interrogation he was just a part of. Time to test if everyone in Hyogo is as rude as the only other person from here that Suna’s interacted with.

“Hi, my name is Ginjima Hitoshi, I’m in class 1-2. I’m excited to play volleyball with ya!”

Huh, so it turns out that not everyone in the prefecture embodies the nasty attitude of the one person that pissed Suna off. Who would have thought? Maybe if Suna bites back his tongue a little, he could actually make a friend in this godforsaken school. Perhaps Ginjima might be willing to help in Suna’s conspiracy to rid Inarizaki of the scum that has plagued him from the moment he stepped in here.

Speak of the devil, not one but two of the worst people to walk the Earth step into the gym at the same time. If Suna thought gray hair looked bad, then piss hair really takes the cake on the list of most hideous things he’s ever set his eyes on.

“Wait ya actually listened to me?”

“Oh god, there’s two of you.”

Coach blowing the whistle put an end to their pitiful excuse for a conversation, but it didn’t stop dumb and dumber from talking about Suna. One of the second-years, the ace, gave Suna a sympathetic look as if he too had been subject to their abnormally loud whispers. Maybe all the evil in Hyogo had been condensed into two dumbasses with bad dye jobs.

Suna would have loved to avoid the two at all costs during practice but unfortunately, the uglier one was a setter, so if he wanted to hit any balls he would have to play nice. Or at least Suna’s version of nice. But there was absolutely nothing stopping him from slacking off. He can tell that it pisses the two morons off, which only makes him try less and less.

He hasn’t even been blocked yet, but the original bane of Suna’s existence decides to act as if he’s purposefully slamming the ball on the wrong side of the court. And it doesn’t help that his braindead twin goes along with the notion.

“I guess volleyball just ain’t for everyone.”

“Shame and what a waste of height too.”

Has Suna considered murder before? Of course, who hasn’t? But never has he wanted to actually commit it as much as he wanted to right then and there. Unfortunately, it was illegal or whatever, and more importantly, he didn’t want to face the judgemental stare of that white and black-haired second-year. So Suna was resigned to get back at his victims in more creative ways.

The opportunity presented itself in the form of kill blocking the ace of the team after a perfect receive and set. Surely that would shut up the demonic twins seeing as everyone else in the gym fell silent as the ball bounced away. For the most part, Suna hated when everyone in the room stared at him. But in volleyball, He lived for the times when all eyes were on him, trying to figure out who was the short middle blocker that just shut down a bone-breaking spike. Times like right now, for example.

“Yeah ok that was cool and all, but I bet ya couldn’t block me.”

And now the moment was destroyed. It’s almost as if this stupid bitch was trying to ruin absolutely everything he could get his gross little fingers on. Throttling another club member would probably get him sent back to Aichi, but cursing him out is most likely fair game considering the circumstances.

“What is your problem? Why does everything I do today have to be ruined by your ugly face? I’m just minding my own business, trying to get through one single day at this poorly laid-out school, so would you just LEAVE ME ALONE.”

The gym is silent again, but no longer in awe of Suna. Well actually, Ginjima looks absolutely flabbergasted from Suna’s outburst along with most of the other first years. Dumb bitch #1 has an unreadable expression on his face, and Suna hopes that it’s not because this is the first time in his life that he’s been told to shut up. And dumb bitch #2 looks like he’s about to laugh so hard he’ll piss himself. Suna kind of hopes that he does, it would be fantastic blackmail material to start off with.

“Wow ‘Samu that’s really what the new kid thinks of ya? And to think that people say that I have the nastier personality!” Suna takes it back. He’s never heard such a horrendous sound in his life before. If Suna starts to unconsciously hate blonde people now, then he absolutely blames the volleyball player in front of him rolling on the ground cackling.

“Shut up!”

Suna was directing that towards the human hyena on the gym floor, but he couldn’t tell if ‘Samu’ was telling him or his brother to shut up. Whatever. At this point, all Suna cared about was getting home as soon as possible so he could finally sleep.

The rest of practice goes by without another word exchanged between Suna and the twins. While everyone else starts cleaning up, Suna secretly slips out of the gym. He doubts anyone will notice his disappearance, and if they do then they can deal with a more well-rested Suna tomorrow.

“HEY WAIT UP!”

Suna does not in fact wait up and he would do the opposite if he could expend the energy. Eventually, his god awful classmate catches up with him and now Suna is glaring as judgementally as possible while the other is bent over trying to catch his breath. It’s honestly kind of embarrassing how out of breath this guy is and that’s a lot coming from Suna.

“I’m” Suna grimaces at the huffs in between his words “Miya Osamu.” Miya finally straightens up and looks at him as if he’s expecting an answer. Well, Suna is nothing if not difficult and it’s going to take a lot more than an introduction to smooth things over between them.

“I didn’t ask.” He continues walking, undeterred by Miya’s shouts telling him to stop until finally, he’s up in Suna’s face demanding to know his name.

“Suna Rintarou.”

“I didn’t catch the last part, but anyway nice to meet ya Sunarin.” It takes everything in him to blow off that despicable nickname and to just continue walking away. Maybe it’s not too late to move back Aichi. Surely Miya can’t follow him there, can he?

“Anyways I wanted to talk to ya about what happened this morning. Sorry about spilling my bento on ya and sorry about going off on ya about it. I spent a lot of time making it this morning and was just really looking forward to eating it.” Well, that’s one way to put it. If Suna had to say, Miya looked ready to marry his precious lunch this morning.

And now it’s time for Suna’s least favorite part. He really can’t remember the last time he apologized to someone that wasn’t to his sister, and that’s just because his mom made him. Actually, this might be the first time ever. “Sorry for being a bitch to you today Miya. I was just in a bad mood because I hate the idea of being the new kid.”

And if Suna had the smallest, slightest thought that maybe he and Miya might become friends after this, it completely disappeared when Miya had the audacity to grimace at Suna’s best attempt at a sincere apology.

“Why’d ya call me Miya?”

“Because you just told me that it’s your name genius.”

“Yeah but everyone just calls me Osamu.”

“Well do I look like just anyone to you?”

Osamu looks him up and down before smirking. “Ya know what? I think I will take ya up on yer offer,” he casually throws out as if Suna is supposed to have any idea what he means by that.

“What on Earth are you talking-”

“Bring the clothes ya need dry cleaned tomorrow and on the way home we can stop by a convenience store for my food.” If you asked Suna, that sounded awfully buddy-buddy for two enemies to do together, but maybe it’s a sign that they didn’t have to be archnemeses. Purely for tactical reason of course. They would be spending a ridiculous amount of time together for the foreseeable future, so it’s probably better if they got along instead of always being at each other’s throats.

“Maybe you aren’t as absolutely terrible as I thought you were Osamu.”

“Wait ya thought that about me? What the fuck dude, I was just sad about my lunch, and meanwhile ya were busy hating me the entire day.”

“All in the past. Let’s not dwell on it when we have the entire future in front of us.”

In the end, Osamu used up all of Suna’s allowance on convenience store snacks and Suna brought more than just his school uniform to be dry cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @tiredsuna


End file.
